


Counting To A Thousand

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: This is Wonderland
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge





	Counting To A Thousand

Many first kisses are incredibly awkward, and theirs was definitely no exception.

"I like you," Nancy said one day, shutting the office door behind her.

"I like you too," Alice said absently, sorting through her case files. "Shit. I've got to stop taking notes on post-its."

"I think I _really_ like you. In a gay way," Nancy clarified helpfully. Alice looked up. Nancy was leaning back against the door and frowning. She had the look she wore when she was trying to untangle Elliot's logic.

"That doesn't surprise me." Alice put down the case files.

"Why not?"

"You've been flirting with me for months, Nancy."

"Oh. I'm going to kiss you now," she announced.

"Why not?" Alice said, with a certain amount of reservation. But after all, she'd been flirting back for almost as long.

So Nancy kissed her.

It could have been a more successful kiss. Which was not to say that it wasn't a good kiss, just that it would have been better if nobody had tripped and knocked the files off the desk, and Nancy hadn't sprained three fingers. That was after Alice almost bit Nancy's tongue, but before Nancy's watch got caught in Alice's hair.

Fortunately, most of the following kisses were much better.

*

Their tenth kiss began as an impossible cliché, ended in disaster, but was saved by the eleventh kiss.

It happened at the end of their first real date. Nancy pulled up outside of Alice's apartment, parked the car, and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Alice looked at her slantwise, opens her mouth, and then closed it again.

"What?" Nancy said defensively. "I'm going to walk you to your door! It's what you do!"

"What _you_ do, maybe," Alice said under her breath, but smiled despite herself, and let Nancy open the door for her.

Alice detoured out of force of habit to pick up her mail. In among the flyers was a postcard from Trish, and Alice tried not to wonder what her sister was doing in Niagara Falls. Nancy waited for her by the elevator. "Nothing but bills," Alice lied.

Nancy didn't look at her once in the elevator on the way up, at least not straight on. Alice was pretty sure she was staring at her when she looked away, and wondered if she had a piece of spinach stuck between her teeth.

"Well, goodnight," Nancy said awkwardly as Alice fumbled her keys into the lock. "I hope you had a good time." She sounded ridiculously stilted. It had never occurred to Alice before this that Nancy might be nervous.

"You know, I did." Alice leaned in, ignored the way it makes her stomach flutter, and kissed Nancy goodnight.

There was a brief moment where she felt Nancy's breath catch and her own heartbeat quicken at the firm pressure of Nancy's parted lips.

And then Nancy pulled back.

"Did I-- I mean, you--" Alice's stomach dropped.

Nancy frowned and ran her tongue along her teeth. "I told you they put too much garlic in the salad dressing."

And just as Alice finished staring at her, and was about ready to start stringing words together again, possibly quite loudly, Nancy reached in, slid one hand behind Alice's head, and kissed her back.

Eventually, Alice's knees started to give, and she had to lean against the door behind her, and by that point, it was a foregone conclusion that when she opened the door, she'd pull Nancy inside, too.

*

The hundredth kiss came several hours after kiss number ten and eleven. Alice never was counting, and Nancy lost track sometime past kiss number forty-five and orgasm number three.

Alice straddled Nancy's hips, and leaned in to kiss the curve of her jaw, her throat, and down along her collarbone. Nancy--for once--had nothing to say, just moaned and pulled Alice's head down to her breast. Alice was happy to co-operate.

*

The thousandth kiss passed unmarked, months later.

In between, among others, there were the soft kisses Nancy brushed across the nape of Alice's neck when she thought she was asleep, the slow deliberate way Alice kissed when she knew they had all night, kisses goodbye in the morning that tasted like coffee, and the hard, rushed kisses in a court-room broom closet that neither would admit to.

Alice stretched out on the couch in her most comfortable flannel pyjamas. They also happened to be the pyjamas with the ice-skating penguins on them, which was purely co-incidental. Nancy spooned up behind her, with her chin on Alice's shoulder. Nancy's chin, Alice reflected, was much pointier than it looked.

"I can't believe you like this movie."

"Shhh."

Alice would throw some more popcorn at the screen, but all previous attempts had met with threats of swift and brutal justice. And while she didn't really think Nancy would make her sleep on her own couch, alone, you never really knew with Nancy.

Alice opted for distraction instead, and tilted her head back to kiss Nancy. It was a slow, lazy kiss that tasted faintly of salt and butter. Nancy kept her eyes on the screen for the first ten seconds, but after that, she turned her head and closed her eyes. By the time Alice ran out of breath, she was flat on her back, palm cupping the curve of Nancy's breast. She could feel the hard peak of a nipple through Nancy's silk nightshirt. Nancy ran two fingers across Alice's hipbone under the elastic waistband of her pyjama pants.

Nancy leaned in to kiss Alice again, shifting her weight onto her elbows, and her thigh between Alice's parted knees. Alice smiled against Nancy's lips, and groped for the TV remote.

Nancy batted the remote across the floor, out of reach. In the ensuing struggle, they both ended up on the floor, but after Nancy worked Alice's pyjama pants down past her knees, she didn't notice when Alice finally turned the TV off.

Beyond that, kiss number one thousand and twelve was the one that got really interesting. But who's counting?


End file.
